Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines 2
Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines 2 is the forty-second installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the ninth installment of Season 3. It was released on December 11, 2014. It features adventurer, Finn the Human, rapping against mystery solver, Dipper Pines for a round two. Cast and credits Matthew Thomas as Dipper Pines Fel as Finn the Human Zack (CMRB) as Mabel Pines MetalFireVA as Jake the Dog Written by Matthew Thomas, Anthony Perry, Zack, and Fel Edited, mixed, and subtitles by Matthew Thomas Beat produced by Tristan on the Track Lyrics Dipper Pines: Dipper Pines here to take down Finn the Human once again I know you might be 15, but you seriously look like you're 10 My disses are as strong as Susan Strong, that wannabe She-Hulk Once this battle is done, I'll crack your deformed skull When you wear your hat, it makes you look like you have an ugly tumor You're just a wannabe Flapjack, except no amounts of humor This is your end Finn, in the end, you’ll be going to hell I’ll chop you like that time when I went to Taco Bell I’m gonna fight you like Fight Fighters, so come on, let’s Rumble You’ll tumble, you’re in trouble, and we’ll do it as a double I bet your verse is gonna be a waste of time, and it’ll be dull I mean I don’t wanna be rude, but you have the brains of Waddles I know I might not get the heart of Wendy, but what makes you think you can beat me? You’ve been trying to get the heart of Princess Bubblegum from episode 1 to Season 3 You’re more babyish than Time Baby, you’ll never get to date a lady Maybe if you stop being lazy, get off your ass daily, you’re super crazy, you’ll never beat gravity Finn the Human: What time is it? It’s time to kick this sore loser out of this battle I’m the hero in the Land of Ooo, fighting me is just a hassle You challenge me to round two? You must be insane Like seriously dude, the people that watch your show are cray-cray! Dude, you go on more lame adventures than Flapjack, see You say I’ll never get a date? But you can’t even get one with Wendy My show is awesome, just like the mathematical hat I guess there’s a reason people call you a pussy, you sneeze like a cat You find mystical creatures 24/7? Well I don’t give a fuck You’re more spoiled than that little bitch, Pacifica If you say I have the brains of Waddles, well you have the brains of Soos You should be falling apart when I blast my raps in autotune! (Autotuned) You’re gonna lose this one, is losing really a bitch? How can you call yourself a man, when you can’t get your voice to the right pitch You’re just a lonely 12 year old fag, who can’t spit a rhyme You’ll be hiding from me in fear once I scream, ADVENTURE TIME! Dipper Pines: They call me Dipper Pines because I’m as tough as a pine tree I could beat you any day and I’m not that manly Your show actually got you popular? Congrats, have a $-12 dollar bill You’ll never have anymore adventures after you hear my sister’s rapping skill Mabel Pines: I won’t be smiling like Smile Dip, here comes Mabel Pines My brother will win this when we kick your butt Sev’ral Times I’ll make you bite more than you can chew, have some Gummy Koalas Now let’s take this kid down! The future is in the past! Onwards, Aoshima! Finn the Human: Shmow-zow! Did you really think you can bring out your drugged up sis? This is low, even for you, is this Pine serious? You mad kid? My rhymes are getting too hard for you to take Now just sit back and take a lesson from my best friend, Jake! Jake the Dog: Dang dude, you need some help beating this Sherlock clone? I can beat you in a stretch, prepare to be Gide-owned I’ll be watching my victory, as if my name was Bill Cipher This bendy slendy dog will finish this by flipping the Dipper! Dipper Pines: It’s a mystery how you still think your rhymes are effective Your show came first? Well guess what? I don’t give a duck-tective I’ve been learning about the Mystery Shack throughout the summer, what did you do kid? Don’t even dare spit another rhyme, or else you’ll be Finn-ished! Finn the Human: I’ve been fighting monsters and dragons, so learn this! Your brain is more invisible than the faces of your parents It’s time I finish off this beating Making sure this Dip-shit is defeated I gotta go ‘cause the fans want more I’ve chopped down your ass, that’s the end of this adventure Poll Who Won? Dipper & Mabel Pines Finn & Jake Karaoke Coming Soon! Trivia *A fraction of the lyrics are references to battles such as Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines and Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia. *This battle was removed and re-uploaded for unknown reasons. *Fel mispronounced Pacifica's name. He didn't pronounce the second "c" and said "Puh-Si-Fee-Yuh". *This is the second "Round two" battle in the series. The first was Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2, which was followed by Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3. *This is the second battle in getting 1 million views, the first was Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 42 Category:Season 3 Category:Dipper Pines Category:Finn the Human Category:Mabel Pines Category:Jake the Dog Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Fel Zack (CMRB) Category:MetalFireVA